Hold You on the Ground
by skylark.all27
Summary: It's now his turn to cut off his wings - to finally able to touch his one and only not so little critic. White in regalia as he introduces, removing the monocle and hat that only serves as his mask. If he is the elusive thief that the critic always loved, how is he going to hold him firm on the ground when his wings are still intact? - Shounen-ai. Warned. KaiShin - sequel


**Hold You on the Ground**

**Pairing:** KaiShin/KidShin, one sided ShinAi

**Summary:** It's now his turn to cut off his wings - to finally able to touch his one and only not so little critic. White in regalia as he introduces, removing the monocle and hat that only serves as his mask. If he is the elusive thief that the critic always loved, how is he going to hold him firm on the ground when his wings are still intact?

**Warning:** Shitty Grammar, OOC, Shounen-ai, Mild Language (can't help it, sorry)

**Author's** **Note:** Sequel to "Fly Up to the Sky." Can't help it, I can't resist the story. Ahahah. I'm making a new series of Detective Conan – probably at least 5-10 chapters - although I'll have to finish it first before I publish it. xD Well, thank you for reading the first one, haha. It's highly appreciated by this ever grown wacko! Mwahaha.

oOo

"After him!" Nakamori yelled to all his task force members who were silently sulking and cursing the ear pieces that they first happy to received but now regretfully accepting as their possession - trying to hold back their selves for throwing the ear piece that held no happy memories to the nearby trashcan.

Really, for the police department that held Tokyo, why couldn't they understand that using ear pieces when Nakamori-keibu was on the lead resulted in so much casualties rather than the thief had intended? His policy of saying "No One Gets Hurt during Heist" was always futile when the freaking loudmouthed inspector was on the lead spouting curses throughout the whole heist. Might as well thank Kami-sama for people with sense of care for the task force not giving any megaphone as a gift for the inspector during Christmas Eve.

As they ran after the dummy – they hadn't learned anything for the past couple of years chasing the elusive thief that whenever a visible glider was on the run, it means that it would be always a freaking dummy and not the thief itself – visible task members were breathing heavily, some might as well assumed they were having heart attack in the process. Nakamori yelled again and again, saying that he was going to get the thief right here and now, which the task force members already heard for the billionth time. Yep, only Nakamori they knew was the only one this persistent catching a thief who eventually returns what he successfully stole. This was going to be a long night.

oOo

The night was beautifully sparkling for reasons Shinichi didn't want to know. Instead of him attending tonight's heist, he was dragged by the overly-annoyed Haibara, drooling Professor Agasa, chirping little kids, and Ran to the festival he wasn't even aware of being held until Ran burst inside his room. He was surprised that he didn't see Hondou Eisuke but according to Ran, he flew off the country for some little time with his nee-chan which Ran happily obliged.

"I still don't get why I am being carried here. You could have gone all for yourselves," Shinichi said, ignoring the glares he received from Ran and the kids. He however stopped complaining when Haibara looked up to him with a sly smirk. 'That devil's spawn, she's up to something again.'

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Why are looking at me like that?!" he said, half-annoyed half-intrigued. He surely didn't want to deal with this right now when he just got released from the hospital weeks ago. It's a good thing that he didn't have to deal with his homework for high school that he missed during his absence because he was doing those while he's still on his Conan's form. He just needed to catch up with the lesson and take the test to graduate and enter the university the same year as Ran.

The devil's spawn, yeah, Haibara was in that category in Shinichi's mind – it was being held by conclusive evidence, mind you. Judging by that smirk, he might as well confront the evil not-child scientist than deal with her giving him those creepy looks that he swore on his grave the most terrifying look that he'd ever gotten.

"Oh, it's nothing Metantei-san. You don't have to be bothered by me," she said while still giving those look. Seriously, he might as well wished he dig his way below the ground than stay up here on land sitting face to face with not-child scientist giving him those sly smirk.

"Ran! Look at her, she's glaring at me!" he whined to his childhood friend who in returned didn't even acknowledge his complaint. The kids however giggled at their banter (it was one-sided actually, the other was just giving him looks) and Professor Agasa was drooling over some takoyaki stand next to where they were sitting. It was hard not to laugh at it, but hey, he's dealing with more than ten times gazillion – if that's even a word – predicament just by sitting face to face with this scientist.

"Damn it, Haibara! Will you stop that?! I'm not going to complain anymore of you dragging me out here exposed to the midnight moonlight here with you rather than me chasing that thief and put him behind the bars in the process (not that he actually desired the thief to be caught, such a disgrace to detectives out there. Tch). Fine, fine, I get it. I need some rest, but please for the sake of my existence, will you stop looking at me like that?!" he pleaded losing all his dignity in front of his before-friends and now his charges whenever he's not busy with cases. He promised to fulfill the absence of Edogawa Conan to them and they happily accepted the idea because they had learned that "Edogawa Conan flew off the country with his parents and not sure (at least never) if he will be coming back in any premises in this lifetime."

The not-child scientist smiled and stopped her staring contest (the other gave up easily, what a waste) and proceeded to scold the drooling Professor Agasa – must stopped the fatty professor before drowning the other with flood of disgusting saliva.

Shinichi sighed drinking his can coke while sitting in front of the not-child scientist. Ran was actually enjoying herself playing with kids while sitting to have some rest. They had been walking for at least three hours now until Ran and the kids decided to take a break which Shinichi silently thanked the Kami above for.

Thinking back of his hospital days, he vaguely remembered his nights during his stay – stupid doctors trying to restrain him saying that he needed rest, tch – he felt as if someone was watching him during the night. He didn't however figure out who was it because before he even open his eyes from the heavy stare that he was receiving during his sleep, the person would vanished out of thin air without him noticing (and that was saying something).

He flushed a bit tad red when he thought the thief might had been the one looking out for him, though he occasionally shrugged the thought during his hospital days and just read his books that the doctors said was bad for him.

Seriously, for someone like him who likes solving murders (not that he appreciated the thought of the murderers literally killing their targets in front of him, indicating he's a shinigami of some sort, really) solving puzzles, riddles, and anything that needed him to brainstorm and think outside the box be restrained from reading books that he usually loved by people in white, might as well bury him inside a coffin until the daylights reached his skin. Damn it.

"Shinichi-nii-chan!" Ayumi called his name and he immediately stopped his train of thoughts. He smiled warmly to the child which in return blushed – he felt the glare sent out to him by the overly oversized (surprised he's not a son of the professor considering both their sizes) Genta and the smart freckled boy Mitsuhiko. He didn't get why the girl likes him though even if he's Shinichi or Conan. But nah, probably it's his charm (such a _humble _bastard).

"What is it, Ayumi-chan?" he asked the little girl. The girl looked up, hopeful in her eyes and looked for the booth she was eyeing earlier. He saw the move and saw for himself the large domo-kun (you know the brown dinosaur? XD) sitting perfectly on the booth next to the collection of little things placed on at least four layered shelf. It was a booth for gun aiming the targets (where you held a gun point it to the little things such as soldier in green, small piggy, and anything that were designed small and shoot all at least ten shots in all to get the prize you wanted judging by your aims).

"Do you want me to get that bear for you, Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi asked. The little girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically. He sent an apology look to the boys and they forgave him immediately. He smiled and walked up to the booth approaching a middle aged man looking back at him. He got the feeling that he'd seen those indigo eyes before, but decided to just ignore the thought and got his money to give to the man.

"How many plays do you want?" the man asked, smiling cutely to Shinichi – which really he found creepy and all, adding the fact that the man was probably around 40-50 and heck, he was a guy for Pete sake.

"I think three is enough, I need to get the domo-kun after all," Shinichi looked down at the little girl who beamed excitedly, ignoring the sly smirk from Haibara. Really, the girl need to understand that he was not some kind of entertainment for her, but he thought that it would be a futile attempt because really, the girl was an extraordinary girl – not that he would admit that. Before he even get the gun, a shouting Nakamori entered the scene.

"Now, what do you know? My, my, tantei-kun, you actually skipped my heist tonight for this festival though I may say, this festival is not that bad either," Shinichi heard the middle aged said. He froze but regained his senses after. This was not the right time to remember that kiss on the roof, dammit!

"Mah, I'll pay a visit to your house tonight, tantei-kun. Make sure to prepare some hot chocolate for this ever lovely elusive phantom thief. You know, I might forgive you for what you did before on the roof," the thief said in his usual voice – completely ignoring Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the task force covered in goo and feathers making their way up to their stand. Shinichi didn't make a move nor respond to the thief who disappeared in a puffed of pink smoke and ran in commotion.

"Do you still want the domo-kun, Ayumi-chan?" he crouched down to the little girl – completely ignoring the spouting inspector on his tail (mah, he might as well do that than listen to his rattle) – who smiled in return nodding that she still wanted the bear. He nodded in response as he searched for the man who actually owned the booth (the man was sleeping next to the bear, how on earth he didn't notice that?)

He got the gun that was given, placed the fee, and shot at least 29 out of 30 to the shelf. Hey, learning from his father was not a waste after all. He got the domo-kun (he asked the neighboring booth to inform the man that he actually shot 29 times) and paid his fee. He gave it to the girl who jumped in happiness and smiled at her in return. 'Now, what did the thief say again?'

oOo

Haibara Ai aka Miyano Shiho would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she liked the shrunken now fully grown detective. Who wouldn't be? Where can you see a person who held a grudge against the organization that you betrayed but treated you as his friend without any ill-thought of observing you to spill the beans? The first time, the first time she felt alive and like a living person when she found herself on the hands of the detective.

She would never say it to him because she knew how the detective always cared for the other rather than caring for his own. She hated being vulnerable and helpless, but she couldn't help but smile when the detective protected her from all the threats to their lives. The way he talked to her, the smiles that he gives to her, and the phrase that he said to her when she actually thought of killing herself rather than staying with the people she learned to care about. "Don't run away, Haibara. Don't run away from Fate," he said.

She held onto those words, those words that kept her from not letting herself killed until the take down of the organization that made her feel antsy about her surroundings. She held onto his hands, feeling the warmth feeling that he (at least for her) emitted, and protectiveness she felt when he hugged her to cover her from getting hurt as they jumped off the bus she thought where she might had ended her life.

Living with him as the elementary Haiabra Ai these past few years made her learn how beautiful life could be when you're next to the person you truly cared for. She remembered her nee-chan saying that Edogawa Conan was far too mature for his own age. She smiled at the thought of her nee-chan's face. How she missed her and how badly she wanted to see her again in the next life.

She smiled at the thought whenever the words of her mom crossed her mind. "Have you fallen in love, Shiho?" she asked. She listened to the tapes on and on, and she could see the smile from the detective that sent colors to her dark world. She smiled, a real true smile that no one had ever seen besides the cheeky detective on a rare occasion, thinking of ways how to convey her feelings without feeling the rejection.

She knew, even if she's not a detective in blood, she knew the detective wouldn't return her feelings. Not because of Mouri Ran, but because of a thief in guise. She wasn't surprised when she accused him of being in love with the thief because who wouldn't think of that anyway when all the obvious clues were laid down beyond her sight?

She saw how ecstatic the detective whenever he got the heist notes sent to Mouri Kogoro for assistance, the way he treated the thief differently from the criminals he encountered before. It was different and bizarre but she could see the giddiness from the detective in talk. She guessed and she was sure. The detective was in love with the enigmatic thief. She couldn't blame him though, because no matter how the police and detectives saw it, the thief was not one of the criminals that should be put behind the metal bars.

The thief presented his showmanship to people making them smile and felt relief from their everyday stressful life. Even the kids had smiles on their faces when thief had his heist. She would be lying to herself if she wouldn't say that the thief was an excellent performer. "No One Gets Hurt during Heist" was his policy and he even sometimes saved people even if he could just run away by himself. Yes, the thief was an entertainment not a criminal most police thought in mind.

She got really upset though. When the detective she truly cared about was shot during his heist, she was really upset. How could he let the person who admired him from the ground be hurt like that? She was upset but she knew she's just venting her worries to the thief. The thief didn't do anything - it was those guys still on the loose after the take down. She could blame him all she wants, but it wouldn't change the fact that the idiotic detective was not regretting jumping on the thief's place.

She always thought that maybe someday he would return her feelings even for a day, but she's probably hoping for a miracle because no matter how she sees it, it was a futile attempt. Fighting this battle that obviously she knew who would be the winner would only send more pain in her chest. She didn't want to be a burden to the detective anymore, but when she said that to him, he raised an eyebrow and said,

"Since when did you become a burden?" she bitterly smiled. He's not making it easy for her because the more she interacted with him, the more she felt herself falling, and falling into the ground where she was sure no one would catch. But perhaps today was the day she would make it official. She would give up this lost battle anymore and tried her best to let go like Mouri Ran did. It wouldn't be easy, but for an evil-eyed-yawny-girl (according to him) she would not make him feel bad. At least for that she could pay at least three percent of her ordeal with him protecting him all the way that could cost his life.

But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him. It was fun, mind you.

oOo

Kuroba Kaito was not happy at all. The detective who stole his first kiss – not that he minded – didn't bother to attend his heist tonight. He practically prepared this heist for his comeback. He was the one keeping track of the detective's health during his hospitalization during the night and relieved that the detective was now ready to come out. But nooo, all he could see tonight was the annoying Hakuba wearing his usual (dammit) Holmes costume with the pipe on his mouth – he's not even legal to smoke – the task force, and the irate Nakamori-keibu.

But nah, he still needed to make it faster tonight as Aoko was waiting for him to the festival he was not aware of until Koizumi Akako told him that _his light_ would be there. He didn't however believe her because first she was crazy and second she was creepy. She's pretty, she said, but really, her creepiness were sending chills down his spine rather than him falling in love (or to her, being her slave) with the red headed girl. So tonight, he needed to make this a little faster before Aoko suspected that buying her drinks was taking _too _long. And of course, he needed to see if the detective was there too.

The show must go on. He mused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my show tonight," he said while spreading his arms wide to show his white suit standing near the jewel that he didn't plan on stealing tonight. He just needed to see if the jewel was fake or not, judging by the texture (how the hell do you even inspect a jewel?) and stuff, he made sure it was real and smiled to himself.

"Damn you, KID!" yelled Nakamori, instructing (shouting, by the way) his task force members to go grabbed him and jabbed him on the ground. They didn't get to touch him as always and after analyzing the jewel. He made his mocking bow to the police, Hakuba, and his bow to his audience. He didn't forget to put feathers and goo on their way to where his flight would be though, so it's probably worth it not having the detective in wait that skipped his heist.

"So then, everyone, have a good night!" He said and disappeared in pink smoke and sent out his usual dummy that of course, the task force and Nakamori fell for. Hakuba didn't follow the dummy, but thinking where the thief would be. 'Tch, nothing will ever beat _my_ tantei-kun. You have to remember that, tantei-san' thought the thief as he ran through the empty hallways up to the roof where he studied would send him flying directly to where the festival could be.

He would be damned if he didn't say he was giddy when he caught the sight of the detective whining to his childhood friend. It's different somehow, looking at this other side of the always calm, smug, and cold detective. He rather liked the smile that he gave the girl though, and read his detective's lips and tried understanding what was being requested. He smiled, so that booth huh?

He approached the middle aged man and proceeded to make him fall asleep. 'Mah, Aoko can wait a little longer,' he thought. As the detective walked towards him (actually he was walking towards the booth, not really to the thief) he felt his heart beat faster than its usual normal rate. 'Damn it tantei-kun, please spare me with heart disease.'

When the detective asked him, he managed to answer perfectly cool. He smiled cutely – though in his mind, he might probably look like a pedophile for trying to hit on a teenager. When the detective reached for the gun, he didn't expect Nakamori, Hakuba, and task force in tow all the way over here. Hakuba must have deduced from the place he took his flight off. 'Not bad, tantei-san.'

He made his exit, running where he had last seen Aoko but before sending another dummy. Good thing, he's always prepared. He made his way next to her as soon as he spotted her sitting on the nearby bench. He panted and produced little droplets of water across his forehead (that was water from the sink) and showed her the image of how _looong_ it was apparently to buy her drinks.

"Mou, how on earth buying drinks was that long?! BaKaito! We need to get to the Ferris wheel before it closes for tonight. They won't have it again until today before the next festival again." She huffed tugging his hands towards the Ferris wheel. They managed to make it at the last minute before the attendees closed the line for the night. He however was genuinely surprised when he saw the glimpse of the detective talking to the girl with auburn hair. He listened attentively – he and Aoko were behind them after all.

"Haibara, really, that's what the reason you were staring at me like that?!" his detective exasperatedly sighed. The girl giggled, though to Kaito it's more like an evil laughter. He grimaced, he remembered that girl from before and he knew he was the same as tantei-kun, but why was she still in that body and tantei-kun was not? Not that he minded since tantei-kun looked sexy and hot, well he was cute when he was chibified, but this was better. At least his criminal record wouldn't be added as a child molester or something of some sort.

"Yes, yes it was." The girl smirked and the detective sighed again in defeat. Kaito wanted to know what on earth they were talking about when the girl caught his sight. He swore he saw the girl's evil smile; no wonder tantei-kun was scared.

"Yes, Kudo-kun. The reason I was staring at you because you know, the kiss, might as well I remind you that I have my sources? And oh, from the smile that you stupidly produced when you were in the hospital, even if I'm not a detective like yourself, I can see the smile curled from your awful lips." The girl smirked at the detective before turning her head to face Kaito and continuously smirking that way. He tried making his escape but the employee was not letting him go. Damn it.

"Waah, Shinichi-nii-chan has a girlfriend?!" the little girl said. Genta and Mitsuhiko smiled triumphantly. Yep, no Conan-kun and Shinichi-nii-san was taken. Ayumi was theirs again. Ran didn't say anything but there's a smile quirked on her lips and Professor was still ogling all the stand of food next to the ride so he had no clue what they were talking about.

"No, Yoshida-san. Actually, the more appropriate call to that is his b-," she was interrupted when Shinichi lifter her from the ground and hugged her like a teddy bear covering her mouth with his hand while saying something in denial to Ayumi who was looking at Shinichi with questioning look.

Kaito looked at the girl being hugged and he saw the redness of the girl's face until it faded after a few seconds that neither any of her companions saw nor Shinichi saw, but definitely Kaito did. He sent a questioning look to the girl, no point of hiding who he was behind the mask, and she stared back and smiled sadly. He got the idea and he smiled grimly, she shook her head in return.

"Oy Haibara, are you talking to someone?" Shinichi asked.

"Since when did you become interested in my conversation, Shinichi-nii-chan?" she smiled cutely sending shivers to Shinichi – in Kaito's opinion by the way. They continued their rants over everything and Kaito smiled at the sight listening half-heartedly to Aoko's little rant over some crazy detective who ditched her over something he didn't quietly heard. When it was their turn to ride, he looked at where the detective and his companions stepped in as the Ferris wheel rotated.

"Ne Kaito, don't tell me Kudo Shinichi-san was the person you like?" the sudden question made him gawked in her. She only looked at him trying to analyze his reaction to her question. He sighed in defeat,

"What give me away this time, miss Detective Aoko? Although I may ask, why did you think it was the guy? The girl who looks so much like you should be the first one that you would have thought, is it not?" he asked. She chuckled before answering,

"Well, the fact that you are keeping an eye where they stepped in was a giveaway. But to be honest, I didn't think you would actually like the girl because for a person like you who likes challenges, thrills, and eccentric things, being with a girl who was quiet like her was out of the question. I'd say the kid with auburn hair but I believed you're not a pedophile so she's out of the question either and of course the same goes with the other kids and ojii-san. That left with the detective who was arguing with a little kid who I knew from so many times tou-chan complained about a detective who was named Kudo Shinichi keeps getting close on catching that damn thief before him was a dead giveaway," she said. He smiled and said,

"I'm impressed Aoko. You're getting better and better day by day. Perhaps you will want a lesson for him? Although don't fall for him because really, he's mine. But I won't mind lending him to you for personal teaching," he tried to humor his words but failed to do so.

"What's wrong?" he smiled sadly while looking down to the up at the sky.

"I feel that he's far too away from my reach. He must have reached me for few minutes when he tried flying with me through my rhythm, but now that I think about it, it will not be forever. He can't forever try and reach my distance when he's on the ground and I am on the sky with my wings. The more I fly, the more he gets far away within my grasp. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?" he asked, still eyes on the night sky.

"Baka," she said. He looked at her, and asked for explanation. She smiled while her hands cupped his face to look at her eye to eye. 'Yup, tantei-kun you really stole my heart.'

"Why don't you try cutting off your wings instead and walk alongside with him on the ground? Sacrificing what you normally do is not a bad thing you know, but making that special someone wait for you for such a long time until you decided to finally reach his ground is not the smartest thing to do at least in your logic." She said while smiling and he beamed hugging her with his bone-crashing hug.

"Thanks Aoko," he said. As the Ferris wheel turned around once more, he decided to pay a little visit to his tantei-kun.

After all, he promised he will come by.

oOo

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," Shinichi said as he dropped down his bed. Apparently humoring little kids took more than his usual energy to make them forget that Conan was not with them anymore. It was worth it though, seeing those smiles that he rarely sees whenever he saw the kids walked up to their school. He always asked himself if he made the right decision to leave the life of one Edogawa Conan and continue his life as Kudo Shinichi.

He smiled at the thought - Edogawa Conan was where he found the person he would truly live his life for even if his feelings were not returned. As sad as it sounded, he might as well stick to his mind that the thief would never returned his feelings rather than hoping that he could fly with him. After all, the night sky was the thief's platform and he was the critic following the thief's footsteps left behind.

"Good evening, Metantei-san," Shinichi jerked up from his bed and looked at the thief in white standing before him in his room, no less.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not that he wasn't happy the thief made a special visit.

"Didn't I tell you I will come by and visit?" the thief tilted his head to the side. Shinichi deadpanned and waited patiently for an answer.

"I just want to tell you how I feel," he could feel the tension between them and Shinichi couldn't help but smile while blushing crimson red. The thief would pay so much for this.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, _Shinichi-kun_, you really want me to tell you? As in here, right now?" the thief asked, Shinichi nodded though blushing more (if that's even possible) from the thief calling his name.

"Fine, Kudo Shinichi-kun, Metantei-san, Tantei-kun, Edogawa Conan-kun, and whatever the nation call you. I, Kaitou KID, like you. Hell, scratch that. I love you." He said with firm and smile tugging on his lips. Shinichi couldn't talk at all; who knew such cheesy lines could make him wish to just die here right now?

"Metantei-san?" the thief asked. He still wasn't used calling the other with his first name. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he should make a run or not because who knows, a soccer ball might killed him this time and no one would know because before him stood a detective that could kill without living any clues. He was surprised when he was hugged with the detective and tackled him on the ground.

"You idiot," the detective said still hugging the thief.

"Why, I may say, this idiot apparently stole your heart, Metantei-san," the thief said.

"Stop with the cheesy lines, it's not even funny," the detective muttered over the thief's neck sending chills to the thief. Shinichi breathed heavily from the sensation of just hugging the thief, finally from his reach. The thief returned the hug, placing his arms wrapped on the detective's waist whiles both of them still on the ground.

"You do know that I will never return you to anyone, right?" the thief asked. Shinichi nodded, and smiled, wiggling his way out of the thief's grasp. He stood up and helped the thief to do so too.

"Who will you return me to when I'm originally yours in the first place?" the detective said, blushing madly from the line that he just said. Really, the thief's insanity was rubbing off on him. The thief chuckled and hugged the detective again, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"I love you too, KID-san," Shinichi said, he was surprised when the thief pulled away from their hug. Proceeding to remove his monocle which Shinichi immediately closed his eyes in response. The thief chuckled appreciating the thought and proceeded to remove his monocle and hat that served as his only mask.

"Open your eyes, Shinichi," the detective complied and he gasped. He didn't know that he and KID could practically be passed as twins, but the more he looked, the more he saw the differences between them. The thief bowed the way he bowed when he finished his performance and produced a red rose placing it to Shinichi's ear and said,

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service," and he beamed. Shinichi stared for a few seconds before hugging the thief again and placed a soft chaste kiss on the thief's lips. The thief however didn't want to end it like before and deepened the kiss. They both closed their eyes, feeling the warmth feeling that they were giving to each other and held each other as tight as possible. After minutes of dominating each other which Kaito obviously won, they both panted heavily. Smiling to each other, they laid in Shinichi's bed. Facing the ceiling, side by side, holding each other's hands, and peaceful smile on their lips.

"I love you, Shin-chan," the other said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aww, but it's cute!" the detective smiled wistfully knowing that the thief wouldn't give up what he decided upon. He firmly grasped the other's hand and said,

"I love you too, Kai," and he fell asleep as he snuggled on the crook of the other's neck. Deciding to his self and making a mental note on the back of his head that this was his favorite position before falling asleep in his lala land.

The thief smiled down at _his _detective - occasionally running a hand through the detective's hair, and a smile tugging on his lips. Seeing how peaceful his detective was, he smiled before placing a kiss on the detective's forehead. Before he drifted off to sleep, he thought.

_It's worth the cut off my wings, Metantei-san. Finally tantei-kun, I can finally able to say that you're mine, and only mine. I won't ever let go of that fact._

oOo

**Owari ~**


End file.
